A music box that kept on playing
by Lady of Snow
Summary: Spike has died and Faye is devastated. A new twist is added...the Red Dragon Syndicate! Who's this guy that saved Faye, could it be Spike? rated R due to murder
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is going to have quite a few chapters after this one. Also the reason this is R is because of murder. Eventually it will be more romance than angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, or anything really  
  
A Music Box That Kept On Playing  
  
"Jet?" a voice on the comm was heard.  
  
"That you Donovon?" Jet asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Donovon answered.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Jet asked.  
  
"Got some bad news about your buddy," Donovon told him.  
  
"What buddy?" Jet asked.  
  
"Spiegel," Donavon answered the question with one word that autimaticlly meant tragedy.  
  
"What about him?" Jet questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry but...he's dead," Donovon told him with sympathy apparent in his voice.  
  
"Where's his body?" Jet asked.  
  
"The funny thing about that is that we can't find it," Donovon said.  
  
"What do you mean you can't find it!? Dead bodies don't get up and move!" Jet yelled.  
  
"If we find it I'll call you," Donovon told him.  
  
With that Jet shut off the link. Faye was standing in the doorway. She had heard the whole thing. Tears silently streaked down her face as she ran to her bedroom. She barely made it to her bed before she collapsed with sobs shaking her body.  
  
*Two Days Later*  
  
"Faye! Faye!" Jet yelled as he pounded on her door, "You have to come out sometime!"  
  
Slowly her door cracked open to reveal a pale figure. Her normal clothing was nowhere to be seen. She was dressed in baggy dark blue sweatpants and a black t-shirt. The dark colors highlighted her ghostly white skin. She had let doen her hair so that her bangs covered her forehead. Her lips had paled to a very light pink. The most noticable change was her eyes. Her once vibrant emerald eyes had dulled to an olive green. Around her eyes were red, proof that she had been crying.  
  
"What?" Faye croaked out.  
  
"The funeral is tomorrow," Jet told her.  
  
"What good is it without a body?" she asked.  
  
"We're still going to have one in his honor," he said.  
  
"We should get Ed," Faye said.  
  
"What?" Jet asked obviously confused.  
  
"She should be there. He was her comrade too," she explained.  
  
"She doesn't even know he left," Jet tried to reason with her.  
  
"Then we'll tell her. Jet, she deserves to know," Faye whispered.  
  
"Fine, I'll go redirect the course for Earth," he sighed.  
  
Faye turned around and walked back into her room. Jet walked stiffly to the control room. His leg still hurt from getting shot, which meant he still used his cane. This while situation wasn't making it easier. Spike's death wasn't any easier on Faye, in fact some would say it was worse. Before Spike had left she had come to the conclusion that she was in love with him. She still did and would never get a chance to tell him. To make matters worse her foot accidently hit the betta player. As soon as she hit the bed a young Faye appeared on the screen. The young version of her was happy, smiling, and was with her friends. Her friends that most likely were long dead. It was a reminder that she would never be like that again. Happy, she had wanted to feel that since she had been awakened from cryogenic freezing. Almost instantly she was in tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's Note: I promise as the chapters go on it will get happier. Review if you want me to continue. 


	2. The Kind of Man

Author's Note: Hey! It's been awhile since I started this fic. I'm so happy I got some reviews. Anyway, one review stated that Jet wouldn't react that way. As if he didn't care. Hopefully this chapter will clear the whole thing up. It's in Jet's point of view.

Chapter Two: The Kind of Man

The moment I met Spike I knew. That it would all come down to this. No, I'm not a psychic or a fortuneteller. I didn't foresee the Julia-Vicious thing or of how hard Faye would take all this. I did know that Spike was the kind of man that would leave eventually no matter how much you meant to him. He was also the kind of man that you'd bicker an scream at. But no matter how heated the argument, when he left you felt like you had lost a small part of you. Small but important.

Most people are big on first impressions. First impressions mean everything. The first time you meet someone is usually how you view them for the rest of the time that you know them. Spike didn't care what you thought of him. His greeting was a casual smirk, some cigarette smoke, and 'Hey.' It takes something pretty drastic to change your opinion on someone. Spike was always doing drastic things. Didn't matter if he was walking towards his death or making a sandwich.

The first time you spoke with Spike you got the gist of his personality. He was aloof. He had chronic apathy written all over him. Once you became friends with him you started to realize things. There was a serious side to him. A side of him that hid a silent pain. Dying dreams lay there.

Everyone that knew Faye would instantly know that she was in love with Spike. Spike himself probably knew. The arguments were more of a game to them. I know Spike felt something for Faye, more than friendship. You could see it in the expression he'd have watching Faye walk away angry.

I think he was trying to push her away. Other than Julia and Vicious, he was the only one who really knew about his past. How eventually it would catch up with him. Most people would think he went to Vicious because he had nothing left to live for. Before I said that he felt something for Faye. Perhaps the reason he left was because he did have something to live for. It wouldn't be long before Vicious figured out what it was. If Vicious got on the Bebop I wouldn't be surprised if he slaughtered us in our sleep. Hardly comforting but true.

Spike's death was expected. When he left the Bebop death was hanging over him more than ever. Both Vicious and Spike knew they were going to die that night. He might have made it out alive if Vicious wasn't the way he was. If Vicious was going to die he'd have to take everyone around him down with him. And Spike was going to make sure that he was the only one around.

Spike Spiegel was the kind of man that left tragedy in his wake. And somewhere a broken heart.

A.N.: I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter is 'Death Don't Judge.' Faye finds Edward, but why isn't she with her father? Please review!


End file.
